


Imperius Sex

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [6]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, comics - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Imperius Rex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shame, Smut, f/m onesided, m/m rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Pietro decides to crawl back to Namor.





	

**Imperius Sex**

 

The Baxter Building where the Fantastic Four lived and worked was huge, and Namor felt like it was a prison tower. He hated coming here but since he was nearby he wanted to stop by before he returned home to Atlantis.

“Well well well look who it is Johnny. I thought I smelled fish. What are you doing here Namor?” Ben Grimm chuckled at his own joke. Namor repressed the urge to throttle the Thing just barely and he said in his deep royal voice, “I am here to see Susan. Where might I find her?”

Grimm shook his head and said, “When are you goanna get it through your thick fish skull? She is never going to leave Reed for you.”

“I don’t believe I asked for your opinion.” Namor sneered, how he hated these surface dwellers.

“Yeah well too bad Fish face, Susan is busy in the computer room so just turn around and walk back into the sea.” Johnny Storm said with a sneer of his own.

Susan’s younger brother was a hothead and it doesn’t take much to get him flamed up but just a few minutes in Namor’s company does it. The young man’s hair turned into flames and Namor was prepared to fight but then Ben spoke up, “Ahhh forget it Johnny, we’ll let Susan toss him out again, let’s go we got a card game at the Avengers Tower and I aint letting Hulk beat me this time.”

Johnny wanted to stay to insult Namor some more but he settled for sticking his tongue out at the King of the Sea and went off with Ben.

 All three men hated each other, they had for years and through all of their shared history of fighting with each other or against each other that was not going to change and as usual Namor ignored them and walked through the Baxter building to the computer room to find Susan. He steered clear of the labs where he knew that Reed was working, which was one thing you could count on the man to do. He found Susan sitting at the computer and concentrating hard on her work. She wore her fantastic four uniform which hugged her curves and emphases her beauty. Ever since Namor had first seen her he had wanted her for his own but she had rejected him at every turn, he knew that she had feelings for him, he could see it in her eyes and the way she lingered on their conversations sometimes, but she was a very loyal woman and would never act on her thoughts. He had hoped that the last few years since they had seen each other might make her more fonder of him and maybe this was the time where he could convince her to leave her marriage and Reed behind and join him in Atlantis.

“Still as lovely as the day I first saw you Susan.” Namor said from behind her.

She jumped and turned completely invisible for a second. As she faded back into view she said, “Namor! You startled me. What are you doing here?”

“I came to ask if perhaps we could go for a walk? The sunset is near and I would like to enjoy it with you.” Namor leaned in close to smell her, her scent was like orange blossoms under a warm spring sun, his voice was husky, “let me take you away from this dreary place Susan.” He wanted to reach out and touch her golden hair but he kept his hands to himself as a gentleman and a King would, “I can give you passion, adventure, you wouldn’t need to stay locked up here in this tower. Susan I want you. Just you.”

Susan cleared her throat and gently placed her hand on his chest, the outfit he wore was different from the one he used wear. He had on black skintight pants made from undersea materials and his shirt was just as skintight but it was more like a vest that showed off his muscular arms and chest. He wore metal bracers on him forearms that gleamed in the light. He closed his eyes at her touch. _Had it really been so long that he had someone touch him with such tenderness?_ But just as quickly her touch was gone and she moved around him to give herself some more space away from him, “Namor, I know I have said this many times but here we go again, I am not going to leave Reed. I married him because I love him and I am happy with him. Can you give me passion? Yes but compassion? That something I don’t think you are capable of. I don’t want to lose your friendship but I don’t want to play this game again. Please Namor let the past lie and let’s move on?” Her voice was strong and firm but with a hint of gentleness that meant she didn’t want to hurt him.

Namor gritted his teeth when she spoke of her husband but he was determined, “Susan, we are friends but what about exploring that which I know you are curious about? I can give you anything you want, love, riches, anything. What does Reed have that I don’t?”

Susan sighed and said, “Reed loves me. That is all I need.”

Namor opened his mouth to speak but just then a small human voice sounded from behind him, “Mommy? Can we go get Ice cream now?” Namor turned to see a small human boy with blue eyes and blond hair; he looked to be about three years, just a child. Susan’s child. Reed’s child. The thought hit him like a wave, shocked he said nothing and the boy looked up at him and said, “Who is this funny man? He has wings on his feet!”

Susan went over and gave the small boy and hug and while kneeling down she said, “This is Namor. He is the King of the Sea and mommy and daddy’s friend. Why don’t you go and tell daddy that he needs to stop working so we can all go out for ice cream?”

“YAY! Ice cream! Bye Namor!” The boy ran off and Susan stood and faced Namor. The silence stretched and finally Namor said, “A child?”

Susan nodded, “His name is Franklin, after my father, and he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

More silence then awkwardly Namor said, “Well I will take my leave now. I must return to Atlantis. Until next time Susan.”

As Susan watched her last thought of Namor as he walked away was that she had never seen him so unsettled before. She shook away thoughts of running after him to make sure he was alright, she was afraid that he would take that to mean that she wanted him and she didn’t. She was happy and right now she needed to go and drag her husband out of his lab and get some ice cream with their son.

*****

Pietro Maximoff stood in his room at the Avengers Tower and stared at the piece of paper that he held in his hands. He had just come back from a scouting mission for the team and was tired, but thoughts of sleep had long since fled his mind as he stared without seeing. How strange that a small piece of paper could destroy his entire world. The final nail in the coffin of his dead marriage was just hammered in and he felt like a man drowning. He wanted to roar, to scream, to pound the walls of his room until his hands were bloody and broken. He had known this was coming but it didn’t make it any easier, for the last year he had tried everything to fix his marriage but nothing could restore the broken trust between him and Crystal. The couple had married and had a child; a daughter named Luna, and for years everything had seemed perfect between them but when Pietro had learned that Crystal had cheated on him it had destroyed everything. Now they were divorced and nothing could fix his broken family. Crystal had promised shared custody but he knew that it would never be the same again. He had no family of his own, not anymore.  He couldn’t stay here. He needed something; he needed to run, to not think, because he knew that if he started thinking then he really would go insane again.

He folded the paper and put it away and still in uniform he zoomed off. Whenever he was in super speed everything around him slowed down, he saw that Wanda was in the game room laughing as she and Captain Marvel were playing pool. The Thing was having a card game with Hulk while Spiderman watched as Hawkeye beat everyone who challenged him at darts and various other heroes were enjoying their day off. He couldn’t stay here he needed to move. He raced around the city and that didn’t make him feel better, he was heading out to go to Europe where he hoped to find some dance club or bar to distract himself when a fast flying shadow raced overhead, he stopped and looked up to find The Sub-Marnier flying off and away from the Baxter building to the ocean, he raced after him but didn’t let the Sub-Marnier spot him. He watched as he dove into the sea and disappeared beneath the waves. Pietro stopped again at the edge where the sea met the sand and sat down, his heart thundered and he waited but the Sub-Mariner never resurfaced and he knew that the King had returned to his undersea kingdom. The sun set on the sea and the rays of the sun reflected off the water in a thousand sparkling lights. After watching the waves for a while he came to a decision. He raced onto the water and when he was right above where Atlantis was located he stopped running and let the water envelope him. Using his super speed he swam underwater until he could feel his lungs starting to burn from lack of oxygen and still he swam, faster and faster. He soon began to see undersea dwellings as he came upon the outskirts of Atlantis, at first it was smaller homes with undersea farms around them and then the dwellings were grouped closer together for smaller towns and then all at once he saw it.

Atlantis.

It was straight out of a fantasy novel. It was magnificent, the tall spires of the castle were in the center of the large undersea city, and lights glowed from inside the homes and the castle. It was dark underwater and those lights were like a beacon. He had never seen anything so beautiful, and he could understand why long ago some people would die just to get a glimpse of Atlantis. Atlantean citizens, mermaids, and other undersea creatures swirled and swam around the city.

Pietro swam faster as the last of his oxygen was slipping away from him. With his mutation he had larger lungs than most people, and he knew of many ways to conserve energy. The water was pressing in on him from all sides and he could feel the crushing of the underwater pressure but his body was made to withstand pressure and he pushed on. Two Royal Atlantean guards spotted him and swam up to stop him asking him what he was doing, but when they saw that he was unable to speak they swam beside him until they reached the castle and went in. Pietro wanted to breath but he couldn’t until the guards gave the signal for the water to be removed from the entry way. The doors outside slammed shut and the water was jetted out through vents that lined the wall near the floor. After the water had drained, the vents slide shut and the entryway was no longer filled with water.

“Who are you and what do you want?” asked the Atlantean royal guard.

“I am Quicksilver and I need to speak to your king.” Pietro said as he gasped in as much oxygen as he could. He was soaking wet of course but not cold, his could control his body temperature and even now he made sure that his body’s core was warm. The Guard gave him a breathing mask that was advanced Atlantean technology and it allowed him to breathe underwater, then he led him to the throne room and Pietro saw the beauty and wonder of the castle. There was no fire underwater, instead of electrical lights there were some bioluminescent orbs that clung to the walls and gave off a warm glow. The sheer rock walls were decorated with shells and jewels. The beauty of this place was astounding. He was led to the throne room where Namor was holding court. Even though it was evening time in the surface world, here in Atlantis it seemed like there was still kingdom business to attend to. He waiting in the background next to the guards as court members took turns updating their king on the latest news. Which Namor listened to and then responding with instructions. Pietro took his time looking over the Emperor of the Deep and found that he hadn’t changed much in the last ten years since he was last in his presence for a long period of time. Sure they interacted and even went on team missions together/ Sometimes Namor helped the Avengers or the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four but he and Pietro had never spent any time alone together. Always in the presence of others. Pietro had noticed him but at the time he was married to Crystal and he kept his past with the King a secret hidden away. Namor had never confronted him about it either. He sat in his Throne which seemed to be carved from rock and had been shaped like it had octopus tentacles coming from it.

Namor was a handsome man, his high cheekbones would have made supermodels jealous, combined with his dark hair that was shortly cut and slicked back. He was far prettier than any model could hope to be. His frame was made of pure muscle and he never wore shoes, his feet wings small and delicate were the only part of him that Pietro could call frail, but even he knew that they were not as fragile as they appeared. Namor’s ears were pointed with sharp tips and if they were in fantasy novel he would have been called an elf but pointed ears were the normal here in Atlantis. Pietro with his regular rounded ears was the outsider here. A golden crown gleamed on Namor’s head. Underwater Pietro saw how his black hair waved with motion.

He felt the moment that Namor’s gray-blue eyes locked on him and when he raised his from studying him he was subject to the scrutiny of the Sea King. Pietro stared back, but Namor dismissed him with a look and went back to business. Pietro let out a small breath and waited. Which was the hardest thing you could ask a speedster to do. After a short time one of the guards nudged him forward and Pietro saw that a path had been cleared for him. He walked up until he was right in front of the throne and he looked up at Namor.

“Why have you come to Atlantis Quicksilver?” Namor asked his voice was just as deep and clear as Pietro remembered, he suppressed a shudder.

“I come on private business King Namor and I ask that you indulge me.” Pietro replied in a professional tone. He didn’t want to say what he wanted…what he needed in front of all of the Atlanteans.

Namor was quiet a moment, then he gave a signal and without taking his eyes off of Pietro he said, “Clear the room and I want no interruptions.”

It was amazing to see, what was once a full room, filled with the subjects of Namor’s court was emptied faster than Pietro thought possible. As the giant door to the throne room slammed shut it echoed. The signal the king had given was to drain the throne room and after a few moments it was dry and Pietro could remove his mask. Namor raised an eyebrow and asked, “Is that sufficient privacy? Is there some danger or crisis on the surface world? Has Captain Rogers sent you to ask for my help?”

“No.” Now that Pietro was here he hesitated but instead of running away he planted his feet and continued, “I’m here on a more …personal matter.”

That raised two eyebrows from the Sub-Mariner. Pietro hated standing still so he ran over to Namor and in a blink he was up the stairs to the throne and now eye level with the King. He crossed his arms and said, “I thought that perhaps we could fuck?”

“I thought that you were married?”

Pietro smirked, “Like you care, you have been after Susan for how long now? And that didn’t stop when she got married. But to answer your question, my divorce papers are final. What I do now is of no matter to my Ex.”

“You do not dance around the subject?”

“No I don’t have time for games. If you want to then let’s do this and if not then I will be on my way.”

Namor considered for a moment and Pietro thought that maybe the Sub-Mariner would refuse and he was prepared for it, but he was surprised to hear him say, “Very well.”

Pietro nodded and said “Is there is a room we can retire to?”

“No, I think here is fine.”

Pietro nodded and began to unzip his uniform but a tutting noise from Namor caused him to pause.

Namor leaned forward from his throne until their faces were very close to each other and in a husky low voice said, “You are forgetting something.”

Pietro was confused, and then Namor continued, “You still have to apologize for your outburst.”

Pietro stared dumbfounded, “That was ten years ago. Are you serious?”

Namor leaned back and smiled his shark smile that Pietro remembered, “Call it a condition Quicksilver.”

Pietro began to get angry but he didn’t want to leave now that he was here, instead he said, “If you have conditions then I have some too.”

Namor waved a royal hand and Pietro stated, “This is a onetime thing. I want nothing from you but sex. I want this to stay between us. I am a private person and I don’t need every hero and villain knowing everything about my sex life. I also am not committing to you not now and not ever. When we see each other outside of this I want nothing to do with you.”

Namor listened and his ears twitched but he replied in an arrogant voice, “I do not care what others may say about me for they are peasants and Royalty has no time for their gossip. I am not committing to you; however you will acknowledge that you are my concubine. That is how my people will know you as; they are loyal and hate the surface world so you have nothing to fear from them. I am a King so I do not as you surface dwellers say ‘kiss and tell’ about my lovers. If this is acceptable then we are agreed.”

Pietro nodded and finished unzipping his uniform until it pooled around his waist and he looked expectedly at Namor who only leaned back in his throne. Namor waited. Pietro rolled his eyes and said, “I apologize for calling you an asshole ten years ago. Happy now?”

Namor smiled again and said, “I accept your apology. Now get on your knees.” He placed both of his arms on the arm rests of his throne and the golden bracers on his fore arms gleamed from the glow of the lights.

Pietro got on his knees, careful not to get tangled in his half off uniform and now he was face level with Namor’s crotch. The bugle there was telling, Namor was very aroused and Pietro could feel his own erection starting. Namor said nothing but his eyes burned with anticipation. Pietro took the not so subtle hint and reached out to undo Namor’s pants, the clasp came loose and he pulled out Namor’s cock. It was bigger than he remembered. But he didn’t look up at Namor again. He wet his lips and placed it against the tip. He had never given a blowjob before but he opened his mouth wider and swallowed as much as he could and what he couldn’t he used his hands. As he began to bob his head up and down letting Namor’s dick slide in and out of his mouth he heard sounds of pleasure coming from above his head.

Then Namor’s hands were in his hair pushing him down harder until Namor’s cock hit the back of his throat. He choked but just as quickly he pulled back. As he continued to suck he could feel himself getting hot. His face flamed with heat and he used his tongue to get a response from Namor who was now unconsciously fucking Pietro’s mouth. His hips lifted up from the throne and he thrust into Pietro’s mouth. Pietro struggled to finish quickly but Namor took his time. Just as the King was about to cum Pietro tried to move away but Namor’s grip in his pale white hair turned tight, and he came in Pietro’s mouth. Pietro gagged as he swallowed, and as soon as Namor’s grip loosened he backed away quickly.

Namor slid back to rest on his throne, relaxed, and watched as Pietro spit as much of Namor’s cum onto the floor. He shuddered at the salty taste and glared at Namor. Who only smirked back.

*****

Namor had been upset since he had left Susan, and when he was back in his castle he tried to occupy his time. But when he saw pale white hair floating in the water he felt an old thrill of excitement.  Now Pietro’s head bobbed below him and he couldn’t resist holding him down and fucking his hot mouth.

When he had finished he watched the speedster who glared back at him.

“I thought that you wanted to fuck not just get a blowjob.” He said angrily.

“I can fuck you now, unlike human males I don’t need time to get myself ready again.” Sure enough when Pietro glanced at his cock it was already getting hard again. He watched as the speedster removed the rest of his clothes and shoes and then walked back up the steps naked. He was surprised that Pietro wasn’t cold. Most visitors from the world above complained about the cold, he took his time and looked at the man’s body. For he was a full grown man now, it was a bit jarring to Namor his own people aged so slowly that it was hard to see the differences, he remembered the night they spent together and looking back realized just how young Pietro had been. He was older now, his body at its peak, the awkwardness that all teens have was replaced with purpose and confidence but that didn’t make it any less exciting.  

The speedster’s muscles were not as big as Namor’s instead they were more streamlined; everything about him was built for speed. Pietro didn’t have an ounce of at on him, and Namor wondered how fast the speedster could swim. He had swum to Atlantis which was impressive, but he was an arrogant man and Namor was going to enjoy bending this man to his will. The slender body stood before him and he grabbed sharp hips and pulled him until Pietro was straddled on his lap.

Namor didn’t remove his eyes from Pietro’s, long ago those blue eyes were innocent but they were not so now. Hatred burned in them, Namor didn’t care whether the speedster hated or loved him, this was for pleasure only and he could feel his own dark feelings stirring inside of him. Namor didn’t bother trying to control his strength or emotions. He dug his fingers into Pietro’s hips and bared his teeth. He was going to enjoy this.

The first thing he did was bite Pietro on the neck, hard enough to leave teeth marks, it caused Pietro to gasp from the suddenness of it and when his mouth was open he kissed the man, he forced Pietro’s mouth to stay open as he slid his tongue in and kissed him harder. Pietro’s hands were on Namor’s shoulders now. Namor continued to kiss him and reached around to touch Pietro’s ass. He gave no warning and stuck his middle finger in forcing his way. He didn’t release Pietro’s mouth as the speedster started to moan. Namor was never this hard in bed with his other lovers, he loved his people and when he slept with any Atlantean he made sure that they were pleased and happy, he never hurt a bed partner. With Surface women he was a gentleman, but with Pietro he didn’t care whether he hurt him or not. The man’s body could heal fast and it gave Namor a way to release his darkest thoughts, his most demonic emotions. He quickly pulled out his finger and lined his hard cock into the hole and before Pietro was ready he slammed his hips up.

A sound of pain and pleasure erupted from Pietro as his head fell back, silver white hair gleamed in the light, and his eyes shut tight as he tried to get more comfortable but Namor didn’t wait. He fucked the man harder, his cock enveloped in the heat of Pietro’s body. His thrusts were faster now, and Pietro’s moans grew louder and faster, until the King couldn’t understand what he was saying. His speed talk only encourage Namor to be rougher. He bounced Pietro up and down, he was glad that his throne was very strong.

The white haired man could do nothing to stop Namor from going so hard and his voice grew louder when Namor hit that sweet spot inside of him again and again. The repeated thrusts ensured that Pietro came fast and hard. He had been without sex for over a year and it was a release of tension that made Pietro scream while still talking fast. Namor wished he knew what he speedster was saying.

Suddenly Pietro shot forward and kissed Namor’s mouth, hot and hard, Namor felt a trickle of blood from the speedster’s teeth biting down on his lips. He didn’t stop as Pietro drew closer their bodies rubbing against each other, and it was as if no time had passed and it was ten years ago where a shy young man was experiencing pleasure for the first time and Namor was witness to it. Then Pietro kissed Namor’s neck and up until his soft lips reached Namor’s ears. Namor was about to pull away but Pietro was too fast he licked the pointed tips of Namor’s ears. The lightest brush against them had Namor shuddering, his blue-gray eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body was racked with Pleasure. Pietro didn’t know was that an Atlantean’s ears were very sensitive and that was all it took for Namor to shout, “IMPERIUS REX!” He couldn’t hold back his orgasm as he came inside of Pietro.

*****

Both men collapsed against each other, drawing in breath quickly. After a few seconds Namor stirred but Pietro did not turn his face to look at him. Namor shoved Pietro off hard and the speedster fell off the throne. Pietro quickly stood up and raced to get his clothes back on. Namor didn’t bother saying anything he just stood and walked down the steps as he straightened his clothes. He strode past Pietro, and left the throne room without saying goodbye. Pietro’s face burned with shame. He knew that he had let Namor use him but it didn’t make the hatred he felt for himself, and for Namor lessen. It only made him feel ashamed that he had come crawling back to this heartless man. He swore to himself, never again. Now he walked out to the dry hall where two guards were positioned on either side of the door. He was glad that his uniform covered him completely, so that they didn’t see the evidence of Namor’s touch. It was bad enough that they probably heard them, but the guards only glanced at him and said, “If you want to go home then we have submarines for air breathers.” He pointed the way.

After Pietro was returned to the surface world he didn’t run home instead he sat on the beach and waited for the sun to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this story. I think I am addicted to these two. I am working on more stories. All comments and Kudos are welcome! :)


End file.
